


Cuddles and Snuggles

by DobbyRocksSocks



Series: WinterIron [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And nicknames, FACT, Fluff, Idk. I wrote this when I should have been sleeping, M/M, Ridiculous fluff for the sake of fluff, SO, So many hugs and cuddles and snuggles, The team is a family, and family, cavity inducing fluff, just. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Ridiculous Fluff. Tony loves cuddles. Bucky loves Tony. It's a match made in heaven.





	Cuddles and Snuggles

Bucky didn’t know much these days, but he knew some things.  

He knew that Stevie was still his best friend. 

He knew that Natasha was dangerous. 

He knew that the Avengers were willing to let him join them, and the only thing stopping that was his own self. 

He knew that Bruce was calm and collected and a really good person to be around when he needed to just… relax. 

And he knew that Tony was  _ extravagant.  _

Case in point, Bruce had casually mentioned that fish tanks could be calming for some people. Tony had gone ahead and practically installed an aquarium in the tower. 

Bucky had been shocked by it, but Steve had waved it off with a fond smile and an explanation of, “It’s Tony.” 

After that, Bucky couldn’t help but pay more attention to ‘Tonyness’. It turned out, there was quite a lot to pay attention too. 

At first, he’d believed the masks of indifference and sarcasm, had thought that Tony didn’t particularly like him and was choosing to ignore him. It didn’t take long for Bucky to realise that Tony didn’t want to overwhelm him. 

He was a very tactile and affectionate man with the team, and with Miss Potter and Colonel Rhodes when they showed. He called many of them by ridiculous nicknames that had no rhyme or reason. 

Bucky, very quickly, came to the realisation that he  _ wanted  _ that. 

He wanted the nicknames and the hugs and the fond and easy smiles. He wanted the rambling and the cuddling and the Tonyness of Tony. 

Bucky just didn’t know how to get it. 

… 

Movie nights were a thing that Tony always tried to get too. He enjoyed snuggling with whoever had an empty seat beside them, and it always helped him to sleep. Not to mention introducing the resident pensioners to the new wonders of the modern world was always fun. 

Tony still laughed when he thought of how many times Steve had double checked that Jurassic Park wasn’t actually a real thing. 

Anyway, movie nights. They were intimate and cozy and he loved them. 

And he hadn’t been to one for almost three goddamn weeks because he’d been jetting around the goddamn world for SI. 

He felt like he hadn’t slept in that long either. 

He stumbled into the tower when he got home, planning on collapsing onto his bed in the penthouse for at least fifteen hours, and Jarvis informed him quite cheerfully that the team were convening in the rec room for a Lord of the Rings marathon. 

Tony had already sat through the three movies with Steve, but now that Bucky was here, he supposed they were probably going to have to watch all the bigger movie franchises again at some point. 

“Drop me on the communal floor, J,” he muttered tiredly. 

“Very good, sir.” 

Tony walked out of the elevator, and almost lost his legs under him as he did. It was a wonder he made it to the sofa’s before his exhaustion got the better of him. He didn’t even know if he’d offered up a greeting before his eyes closed and his mind finally emptied. 

Home and safe. 

… 

Bucky didn’t know what to do. Tony had stumbled into the rec room, and practically keeled over into Bucky’s lap, his face planting on Bucky’s thigh. 

“He okay, J?” Steve asked, eyeing Tony with concern. 

“Sir is simply exhausted, Captain Rogers. You know how his sleep gets disrupted when he’s away from home for extended periods. 

Steve sighed but nodded. “Gimme two seconds, Buck and I’ll move him,” he murmured. 

“It’s… he’s fine,” Bucky muttered. “Leave ‘im, if he’s comfortable.” 

Steve stared at him for a long minute but then he nodded. “Kay. Just lemme know if you need him moving.” 

Bucky turned his eyes back to the screen, though his mind was on the man in his lap. Tony shifted slightly, turned onto his side and pressed his face into Bucky’s stomach, humming happily in his sleep. 

Bucky felt his lips quirk in a smile, and he automatically ran a hand through Tony’s hair, the rhythm just as soothing for him as it would have been for Tony had the man been awake to enjoy the sensation. 

This… this was what he’d wanted. Now he just had to figure out how to keep it. 

… 

“Feeling better?” Steve asked, when Tony walked into the kitchen the following day. 

Tony grinned at him, accepting the mug of coffee Steve offered him “Cheers. Yup, I’m good. Which unlucky bastard did I plaster myself all over when I got in?” 

Steve snorted. “Bucky.” 

“Ah. Erm… oops?” 

Laughing, Steve shook his head. “He was fine. Think he enjoyed it to be honest. He used to love cuddling, you know,  _ before.”  _

“I’ve been trying to not be too… me, in front of him, I guess.” 

I’ve noticed,” Steve said, ruffling Tony’s hair. “But… I think maybe you don’t need to do that? In fact, I’m pretty sure that Bucky likes you as you are with us, to be honest.” 

Tony headbutted Steves chest playfully. “Well then. I guess I can stop being so cautious. Good to know. I gotta go do some real work now. See you later, Spangles.” 

Steve chuckled quietly to himself as Tony left. 

… 

Bucky sat on the balcony of the communal floor, enjoying the spring weather. He’d always loved spring. Not too hot, but not freezing like the winter, spring was good. 

“Hey Frosty,” Tony greeted as he walked past the open doorway on his way to the kitchen. 

It had been a week or so since Tony had literally crashed into Bucky’s lap, and since then, Tony had been much warmer towards Bucky. He’d already amassed a collection of nicknames, and Tony had leant his chin on Bucky’s shoulder when he was trying to look around him at Steve. 

Simple stuff, for anyone else, but each affectionate gesture made Bucky’s insides squirm with happiness. 

He stood up and followed Tony into the kitchen where the rest of the team were already gathered. Bucky sat down beside Steve in the last remaining seat, barely concealing his amusement when Tony turned around from the coffee maker to find his seat had been filled. 

Bucky half expected Tony to just perch himself on the marble countertop, but no. He sauntered over to the table and sat himself down on Bucky’s lap like it was the most natural thing to do. 

“You steal my seat, you get a numb lap. Them’s the rules,” Tony informed him with a shrug. 

Bucky shrugged back and leant his arm on the table. Tony immediately put his coffee on the table and skimmed his fingers over the platinum coloured arm. 

“Any problems with this, RoboBuck?” 

“It’s brilliant,” Bucky replied, shaking his head. “As you well know.” 

Tony grinned. “I still say this is one of my most beautiful creations,” he murmured, eyeing the arm lovingly. “But. I have an upgrade for you, when you get a moment.” 

“Upgrade?” 

“Hmm. I finally figured out how to make you be able to feel textures properly. Just need to install a few chips into the shoulder. Shouldn’t take long.” 

“You didn’t have to do more for me,” Bucky murmured. “You’ve already done so much.” 

“I like upgrades,” Tony replied. “Upgrades are good.” 

“Yes. Yes they are and can I just say that those new arrows are A plus, Tony!” Clint announced, drawing Tony’s attention. “I am here for that kind of maneuverability!”

“Ooh, shall we go to the shooting range?” Tony asked immediately. “I wanna see how well they work.” 

Clint grinned and nodded. “After you.” 

“Sold.” 

“Dinner will be ready in about an hour, guys,” Steve warned as the two stood up immediately, chattering happy. 

Bucky felt the loss as soon as Tony stood up and he slumped back in his seat as Tony and Clint left the room. 

“Dude, you got it  _ bad,”  _ Sam muttered, smirking. 

Bucky threw a tangerine at him. 

… 

“Tony?” 

Tony blinked and looked up from his tablet as the team entered. He frowned at Steve. 

“Why are you wearing an umbrella on your hat?” 

“Dare gone wrong,” Steve replied sheepishly. “I think the better question is why are people selling umbrella hats.” 

“Do you think the bad luck still counts if its a hat umbrella rather than a… stick umbrella?” Tony asked, pouting sleepily. “I don’t want bad omens in my tower, Steve.” 

“I’m sure it doesn’t,” Nat comforted. “And Steve’s going to take the hat off now and we’re never going to see it again, kay?” 

“Kay,” Tony replied, looking back down at his tablet. He was still pouting slightly and his brow furrowed. “I don’t even know what I was working on. J, what was I working on?” 

“Ah, nothing important, Sir. I’ve saved everything to the main server and believe you should get some rest.” 

Tony blinked. “Have you locked Daddy out of the shop again, J?” 

“Yes, Sir, as per Miss Pott’s sleep for Tony protocol.” 

Tony grumbled about J taking other people’s protocols above his own but he dutifully tossed the tablet onto the table and looked back up at the team, who were all squabbling over who was sitting where. 

Tony caught Bucky’s eye and raised his arms making grabby hands. “Come snuggle with me, Snowflake,” he pleaded.

Bucky was almost embarrassed with the speed he crossed the room to scoop Tony into his arms, tucking the smaller man against his chest. He loved cuddling with Tony. It was sort of like when Stevie was smaller, but not quite. This was… he hated to say better, because he loved Stevie, but when he was a little guy he was always angry about being the little one in the hugs. So yeah, snuggles with Tony were better because Tony revelled in being the small one. 

Tony loved to be held as much as Bucky liked to hold him, so it worked out very well. 

They all settled in and were about to start the movie when Sam entered the room with bowls of popcorn to pass around. 

“You two are revoltingly cute,” he muttered, handing Bucky a bowl for him and Tony. 

“You’re just jealous because I get snowflake cuddles and you don’t,” Tony replied, sticking his tongue out. “Bucky gives the  _ best  _ cuddles.” 

Sam snorted. “Bucky doesn’t cuddle anyone else, Tony, so none of us would know that.” 

Tony looked from Bucky to Sam and then back again, before he smiled smugly. “Good. He’s  _ my  _ snowflake.” 

“What did we say about claiming people, Tony?” Pepper asked, walking into the room with a stack of paperwork under arm. 

“We can’t claim people unless they want to be claimed,” Tony parroted, rolling his eyes. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you but you have paperwork and I don’t like paperwork.” 

“You like this paperwork,” Pepper replied with a smile. “It’s the R&D paperwork for the new hires. You gonna go through it for me by the end of the week?” 

Tony grinned and nodded. “Done and done. Can you put it in the penthouse for me please? I really don’t wanna move.” 

“Uh huh. I’m heading out with Happy, but I’ll call you in the morning, kay?” She leant over to press her lips to his cheek. “And get some sleep, please.” 

“Will do, Pep. Love you.” 

“Love you too. Will that be all, Mr Stark?” 

Tony smiled. “That will be all, Miss Potts.” 

Pepper left, and Steve pressed the play button for the movie. Bucky tightened his arms around Tony slightly. 

“You were right, you know?” he whispered. “I  _ am  _ yours.” 

Tony smiled and closed his arms, resting more firmly against Bucky’s chest. “I know, Snowflake.” 


End file.
